superwhobeemoviestuckhobbitpon ylock
by claragirl2005
Summary: just a gr8 fic about superwhobeemoviestuckhobbitponylock!
1. Chapter 1

authours note: um so this is my first fi?c idk pl S be nice and refview! :)))))) yhankS!

* * *

clara walks into TARDIS (what if tardis doesn't stand for time and relative demensiosjn in space but it stands for tar apples rawr dick ice sperm!?) hold ign a roll of duct tpape 'HAI! DOCTOR!'

"yes dora what do u wnat" the doctor said (what if gallifreyan handwriting is actually just normal doctor handwriting lol did u get it hahaha i just thought of that sorry i)

"im um clara hahahaha" clara said

"oh yeah clara yeah what do u want- wow u look rly ugly today leave" the doctor said

"thank u doctor i was just wondering if i could duct tape the tardis,,, see i have this cool pink sparkle tape." doctor no calara said

"no go fuk urslef clara" doctor johnw tasons oh wait no this is not a sherlock fic i meant the doctor sory! said

"ok" then clara waked out

then the docot ror hea **_high pUTCH SCREAM!_**

**_WHAT COULD IT MEAN/? _**

* * *

lol hoped u guys liked it next chapter comin up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

an: thanck u 2 that 1 person that revewed my fic! ur awsome! ok so heres the nxt chpter i ophope u guys rly like it bc i put alto of work into it lol. i tried 2 make it longer then the 0ther 1 i hope it worked out good 4 u guys

* * *

wat happened a coiuple segonads (lol segonads haha saggy gonads) ago:

then the docot ror hea **_high pUTCH SCREAM!_**

**_WHAT COULD IT MEAN/?_**

* * *

"hold up dora i gotta finihs this game of tetris..." the doctor said

the doct or heard clara say somethin but idk he wasn t listneing he had to finish this intense game of tetris

"i deont care if ur limbs r chopped off i gotta finish tetris" the doctor said

clara started whining bc shes a butthole hahaha (lol i don tliek her)

"go die clara" the doctor said

the doctor heard clara say somethin it kinda sounded like "i think i mite dye this injurey 2 bad"

"_ I_ S" the doctor said in italics bc that s more drmaatic lol

2 minutes later of clara's screaming and one game of tetris later and the doctorf fwhent outside

but first he tripped on a double-sided 18 inch dildo "where did dat com from lol was captain jack oin the Tar Apples Rawr Dick Ice Sperm"

"ok im here clara wtf ever do u want"

"a bEEEE STUNG ME?e##l!l !ji&!yt&* yBFAUOSGHKDSBDKH" clara siad while foaming at the mouth

"go put some water and baking soda on it idk im gonn go play more tetr-"

THEY BOTH HEARD SOMETHING FROM THE BUSHES! WHAT DCOULD IT BEE? (lol i didnt even mean 2 make that pun!)

oh yeah and its nighttime did i mention tat i made it nighttime bc its more sp00ky

BUT ANYWAY WHAT COULD BE IN THE BUSHES? (super duper califragliciousexpadocious plot twist cuming up!)

* * *

hope u guhys liked this chapter it took me 2 years 2 make


	3. Chapter 3

autors noter: srry i havent updated in liek 5 yrs ! :( heres da next chaptr and i hope u guys liek it! and i relize i hav a bunch of spellin errors so im tryin to improve that! thANX

* * *

wat hapend a cuple saggy gonads ago:

THEY BOTH HEARD SOMETHING FROM THE BUSHES! WHAT DCOULD IT BEE? (lol i didnt even mean 2 make that pun!)

oh yeah and its nighttime did i mention tat i made it nighttime bc its more sp00ky

BUT ANYWAY WHAT COULD BE IN THE BUSHES? (super duper califragliciousexpadocious plot twist cuming up!)

* * *

wats hapenin now:

* * *

the doc got all cautius and shit and pulled out his dildo i mean sonic screwdriver "thats a noise comin from bush o a omg"

"president bush?!" clara sayd bc shes dumb and i h8 her

"no ders literlly nose comin from dat bush over the- wTF IS DAT!" doctor said

"DID SIOMEONE SAY BEES? !?" the mystry dood said

"no" the doctor said

"what" said mystry dood

"WTF IS WRUNG W/ UR FACE ITS SO UGLY" doctor said

"listen here cumslut im just here for the bee and if it isnt her-" mystry dood said

"ur so hot mystry dood" clara said

"SHUT UP ROLY POLY RAVIOLI" both doc and mystry dood said at da same time... "!" "OMG TWINSIES! 3" both doc and mystry dood said again, den they both squeled

anyway mystry dood put his "im hardcore" face back on and sayd right 2 claras face "I know you're an army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you, but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him—possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic, quite correctly I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?_"_

clara started crying

"btw the name is shercock holmos and the address is 221 b cooker street, now where's the fucking bee"

* * *

NEW CHAPTER COMIN UP SOON!


End file.
